


Race

by Judayre



Category: Star Trek: TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen, slash if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu and Chekov join a race during r&r.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race

The best racers were the professionals. They’d heard it for years, but this only cemented it. Chekov and Sulu had been flying a starship together for years, and that really made a difference in their performance in a race. Although Chekov still wasn’t sure how he’d been talked into doing it. There was just something about Sulu when he was hopeful that he just couldn’t resist.

“Did you see that?” he called as another pod went by. "We’ve been passed!“

"I’ve got everything under control,” Sulu answered, voice as steady as it had ever been on the bridge of the Enterprise. He glanced up with a smile. "You just keep an eye on your own controls.“

Chekov smiled back, because how could he not?, and did his own part. They worked together seamlessly, as they had from the first time he remembered being on the bridge together.

And when they won, well, it wasn’t truly a surprise.

They were toasted by the crowd, and Chekov drank too much. He woke up hours later leaning against Sulu with one of his friend’s arms around him. Sulu shushed and petted him when he started to move. "I’ve got everything under control,” he said softly, and the vibration of his voice was soothing.


End file.
